


【诡秘+HP】异世界留学期间不忘传教，这样的敲钟天使你喜欢吗？

by thorn_ark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 诡秘之主 - 爱潜水的乌贼 | Lord of the Mysteries - Cuttlefish that Loves Diving
Genre: M/M, 诡秘之主 - Freeform, 阿蒙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorn_ark/pseuds/thorn_ark
Summary: 克莱恩：不要，滚！
Relationships: 阿蒙/克莱恩
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是阿蒙留学留到hp毁人不倦的故事。hp的cp未定，诡秘cp确定为蒙克，但是小克基本只活在阿蒙回忆里，跟蒙单人差不多。  
> 轻松沙雕向，更新随缘。

“亲爱的克莱恩：”

在第三次写上新的抬头之后，阿蒙终于满意地点了点头，继续向下写道：

“星空比我想象中还要有趣的多，在远离我们星球的地方，存在着各种各样有趣的文明。我总算明白伯特利为什么会这么喜欢星空了，感谢祂的笔记，我遇到了许多有趣的人和事。之前给你寄了一些土特产，不知道你能不能收到。没有收到的话等你醒了可以去问问我父亲，我也给祂寄了一份。

最近我不小心迷路偶然发现了一个新的星球，在这个星球上我发现了非常、非常有趣的文明，我决定在这里多停留一段时间，顺便做点实验。放心，不会对他们有害的。

随信附上一些有趣的零食，是每一颗味道都不一样的豆子。虽然对于我们来说要分辨口味很简单，但控制住自己不去这么做的话，一定会非常有趣的。”因为正常人都不会做鼻屎味的零食。

用华丽的花体字署上自己的名字之后，阿蒙偷走墨水干涸需要的时间，然后对折、装入信封，以华丽到能够闪瞎人眼的乌鸦火漆封口，用有着漂亮蕾丝花边的丝带把它和一袋比比多味豆绑在一起，然后把两份信加零食丢进偷取了部分“门”的规则形成的黑洞里。

送了信和土特产之后，阿蒙伸了个懒腰，抬头看了看墙上的日历。

在这个星球时间的一个月以前，祂因为伯特利笔记的影响迷路，落到这个星球的一座雪山上。当时祂还穿着在上个星球沙滩度假时穿的短袖短裤，所以被周围人全当成神经病非常合理。而就在这个时候，一位穿着非常花里胡哨的长袍的男人热情地接待了祂，并用非常蹩脚的话术试探祂的经历。虽然一眼就看出男人的不怀好意，但好歹是双非凡特性的天使之王，阿蒙并不担心他会对自己有什么威胁，反而更想趁此机会了解一下这个世界的力量体系。

于是，阿蒙随便选了一个比较有趣、而且看上去在这个世界应该是可能发生的分身的故事讲了一下，那个男人讨好地笑着记下来之后，在晚上爬起来，用一根小棍子对着阿蒙大喊了一句什么。

既然他先动了手，那么阿蒙就可以理直气壮地以自卫为理由偷走他的记忆和命运了。

从男人的记忆里，阿蒙得知这个世界存在普通人和被称为巫师、能够使用魔法的人。这跟地球的魔药不一样，巫师都是天生的。虽然最强的巫师能力都比不上半神，但是他们的魔法、魔药之类的比非凡者更加多样和有趣。

没有什么比有趣这两个字更让阿蒙喜欢的了，祂简直迫不及待想要了解更多关于巫师的事情。而就是这么巧，这个袭击祂的、蹩脚的男巫被一所巫师学校聘用了，而这所学校的校长，据说就是这个世界上最强的男巫。

这正好。阿蒙有些期待，这位了不起的“邓布利多先生”会是个怎样的人了。

祂占据这位倒霉男巫的命运的时候距离开学的时间已经差不多，阿蒙站起身，准备先去见识一下巫师世界的商店街。这位倒霉的男巫给祂留下了在这个世界算是大数目的“遗产”，虽然阿蒙不太喜欢他的衣品，但是那些亮闪闪的饰品倒是很合祂的心意。现在阿蒙还穿着一身黑色的巫师长袍，上面零零散散地挂满了闪亮亮的宝石和饰品，连头上的尖顶软帽都用坠着水滴宝石的银链装饰。

阿蒙相信那位亲爱的“愚者”先生绝对会喜欢他这一身的，如果不喜欢，就告诉祂那些装饰品值多少钱。

祂看了桌上的聘用信一眼，微微一笑。

信封上写着：“吉德罗·洛哈特先生收”。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利、罗恩和赫敏从人缝里钻了进去，找到了正在排队的韦斯莱一家和格兰杰夫妇。 这一条长长的队伍从丽痕书店门口一直排到书店后面，全是为了洛哈特签售会的人。

“哦，你们可来了，太好了。”韦斯莱夫人说。她呼吸急促，不停地拍着头发。“我们一会儿就能见到他了……” 

赫敏眼睛闪闪发光地附和她。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，后者悄悄吐了吐舌头。

“我妈妈是洛哈特的忠实书迷……”他小声说。

渐渐地，他们望见吉德罗洛哈特了。他坐在桌子后面，被他自己的大幅照片包围着，照片上的那些脸全都在向人群眨着眼睛，闪露着白得耀眼的牙齿。真正的洛哈特穿着件跟样式古典的黑色长袍，上面恰到好处地点缀着各种宝石装饰，右眼戴着一片单片眼镜，尖顶巫师帽俏皮地歪戴在一头鬈发上。当他抬起头，视线看向这边的时候，哈利注意到他笑着冲自己眨了眨眼睛。

他很庆幸洛哈特没有直接叫出自己的名字。当终于排到他们的时候，哈利看到洛哈特弯起嘴角，笑着说：“我很高兴你也是我的书迷。”

哈利听到那个摄像师夸张地吸了一口冷气，一边疯狂摁着快门一边尖叫：“是哈利·波特！”人群开始兴奋地低语。但是洛哈特冲他们向下压了压手，然后笑着对哈利说：“成名的烦恼，嗯？”他一边翻开封面刷刷地签名一边继续说，“我有些时候也觉得实在太麻烦了，但可不能辜负我可爱的书迷们。”

洛哈特冲着后面的赫敏眨了眨眼睛（后者眼睛睁得大大的捂住胸口），接着把那本签过名的自传放在一套书上：“这是赔罪。”注意到哈利似乎想拒绝，他快活地笑着说，“好了，我想你应该也不想拒绝教授的好意——介于我今年九月将成为霍格沃茨魔法学校的黑魔法防御术课教师？”

哈利晕乎乎地抱着洛哈特的全部著作走出人群，罗恩有些羡慕地看着。他站在金妮旁边等着罗恩和赫敏，突然听到一个他绝不会认错的声音。

“你一定很喜欢这样吧，波特?”马尔福脸上挂着惯常的那种嘲讽人的笑容，“著名的哈利·波特，连进书店都会成为头版新闻。”

就像一直以来在学校里一样，他们的吵架很快发展到了剑拔弩张的地步。但是谁都没有想到，最后真的打起来的却是卢修斯和韦斯莱先生，还是路过的海格把他们两个分开。卢修斯手里还捏着金妮那本破旧的变形术课本。他把书往她手里一塞，眼里闪着恶毒的光芒。

“喏。小丫头—— 拿着你的书—— 这是你爸爸能给你的最好的东西—— ” 他挣脱了海格的手臂，向德拉科一招手，冲出了店门。 

“作为一名贵族，这种行为真是太不优雅了。”哈利听到一个刚刚才听过的声音，他一回头就看到洛哈特不知道什么时候走了出来，正在把魔杖塞回口袋，然后用一块特别精致的手帕擦拭单片眼镜。他抬头对看过的一行人笑了笑，温和地说：“在我的签售会上发生了这样的事，实在是令人羞耻，希望你们不要因此降低对我的评价才好。”

在购买其他商品的路上，罗恩听着赫敏和韦斯莱夫人对洛哈特的赞美，脸都皱成了一团，悄悄地对哈利说：“我实在搞不清楚她们为什么会迷恋这个小白脸。”

“别这么说。”哈利同样小声地回复他，“我觉得洛哈特人还是挺不错的。”

罗恩瞪着他，一脸被背叛的表情。

签售会结束之后，阿蒙短暂地收起了洛哈特的命运，不然祂连进餐厅安安静静享受一份甜点都做不到。

对角巷比民间非凡者或者是命运隐士会那种小型的聚会有趣多了，虽然里面卖的东西大部分没有很高的技术含量，但是会自己移动、出主意甚至吵架的棋子，会活动的画像，还有可以存放远大于它体积的箱子，这些都有趣又好玩。

它们甚至没有任何副作用！

阿蒙慢条斯理地切开馅饼，停在祂肩上的乌鸦跃跃欲试。它的羽毛乌黑亮丽，但眼睛里的神情过于灵动了。

这些送信的鸟也很有意思，它们不管怎么看确实都是普通的鸟。但却可以听懂人说话、还可以准确地找到不知道在哪的人。阿蒙买了一只乌鸦作为自己的信使，还在它身上浅层次地寄生了一条时之虫——毕竟面对不会说话的动物，有些人可不会那么防备。

除此之外，祂还去买了一根新的魔杖。虽然本来洛哈特的那根也能用，但是阿蒙很好奇所谓的魔杖选择主人是怎么选择的——魔药会带着上一任主人的烙印，而封印物除了一部分具有活着特性的容易成为“愚者”或者“错误”的玩具之外，大部分都是可以被无差别的利用。

当祂握住奥利凡德递出的魔杖时，阿蒙惊奇地发现自己的灵性在向魔杖里流入。两个世界的力量在微妙的地方似乎可以共通，也许祂不需要偷窃，可以自己尝试使用这里所谓的魔法。

这样想着，阿蒙漫不经心地挥了挥那根魔杖，接着奥利凡德就震惊地看到它居然直接把自己点燃了！

“这真是不可思议……”他甚至忘记了抢救自己的魔杖，“魔杖居然在畏惧巫师……”

这个小老头激动地跳了起来，直接冲进了他的魔杖堆里：“这是我从未见过的奇妙情景！这位先生，这真是太罕见了！”

阿蒙慢条斯理地打量着周围。曾经双途径真神、现天使之王的灵性慢慢散开，这家小店的魔杖就像是一个个具有自己灵智的生灵一样，对祂产生了不同的反应。大部分在瑟瑟发抖，只有少部分畏惧又雀跃。阿蒙伸出手，静静地等了几秒钟，终于有一根抑制不住地自己落进祂手里。

奥利凡德手里还拿着一支魔杖——它也是有些雀跃的一员——喃喃自语：“山茱萸，龙的心腱……奇妙、有趣的搭配……”

阿蒙勾起嘴角，轻轻地挥动这根魔杖。奥利凡德的眼神迷茫了一瞬，然后他突然回过神：“咦，这位先生，您什么时候进来的？”

这根魔杖现在就在阿蒙的口袋里，它能够帮助它的主人更精细地控制力量，这种小东西对于“愚者”、“错误”之类讲究对力量细致操作的非凡者来说很有用，阿蒙相信祂的父亲也会对它为什么能做到这一点很感兴趣。

所以祂给祂们一人买了一根。

当然，今天的收获不止这些物质上的东西。阿蒙饶有兴致地想起今天在书店遇到的事情。

哈利·波特……祂当然早就在洛哈特的记忆里知道了这个人，“大难不死的男孩”。但是实际见到，这个男孩身上的命运牵扯之大，几乎可以和祂的分身见过的年少的罗塞尔·古斯塔夫相比。这种人注定会成为传奇的中心，换句话说，他身边一定有好戏看。

还有那一本奇怪的日记本，阿蒙能感觉到在那里面似乎有一个奇妙的、不完整的灵魂。而从祂浅层次寄生的时之虫给出的反馈来看，这个灵魂居然还完整地保持着人类的神志！

一个被切的七零八碎的灵魂，不寄生在生命体内，甚至连非凡物品上都不是，就是一本普普通通的笔记本，竟然能达成这种效果。阿蒙决定先进行一段时间的观察，如果真的很有趣的话，就当土特产寄给父亲研究！


	3. Chapter 3

“罗恩和哈利怎么还没进来？”韦斯莱夫人焦虑地回头，“哦，不，车已经开了！”

“莫丽，你冷静一点。”韦斯莱先生试图安抚他的妻子，“也许是我们眼花了呢，毕竟我们在忙着帮女孩子们送行李，他们可能从别的地方上车了……”他底气不足地说着。韦斯莱夫人像被激怒的母狮，在站台上来回踱步：“我应该叮嘱他们早点起床把东西收拾好的，这样就不会一遍一遍折返了……不，从一开始就不该因为乔治和弗雷德回去拿那个什么——该死的烟火！”

赫敏带着金妮，两个女孩子拖着箱子寻找一个空房间。但是她们来的太晚了，基本每一个地方都有人。珀西去了级长车厢，乔治和弗雷德早就混进了几个朋友里，所以最后剩下的只有两个姑娘。

“如果这节还没有位置，我们去跟诺威他们挤一挤。”赫敏撩了一下汗湿的头发，恼火地说，“稍微挤一挤……他们不会介意的。”

金妮心不在焉地听着，频频回头：“哈利他们怎么还没上来……”

“别管他们，可能是从别的车厢上来的……”赫敏急躁地一把拉开门，然后吓得张大了嘴，“洛、洛哈特教授！”

坐在这里的只有洛哈特一个人，正低头拿着一只黄铜色的羽毛笔在写着什么。这次他穿着样式简单的黑色长袍，戴着尖顶软帽，右眼的单片眼镜上的链子因为抬头的动作微微晃动。他正了正眼镜，含笑道：“你们好，两位小姐——如果我没记错，是赫敏·格兰杰小姐和金妮·韦斯莱小姐对吧。”

“是、是的！”赫敏的眼睛闪闪发亮，说话都有些结巴了，“真、真没想到您、您居然还记得我们！”

“我记得我的每一位读者。”洛哈特微笑着指了指门，“你们还没有找到位置吗？那就进来坐会吧，不过记得把门关上，不然很快就会太热闹了。”

赫敏急忙拉着金妮走进：“好的。谢谢您，洛哈特教授。”

“这是我作为教师应该做的。”洛哈特捏了捏单片眼镜，好奇地问，“其他人呢？不会就这么把两位女士丢下了吧？”

“哈利和罗恩在我们后面，但是我们还没有找到他们。”金妮有些焦虑地问，“您见到他们了吗，洛哈特教授？”

洛哈特遗憾地摇了摇头，又安慰道：“没事的，可能只是你们不小心错过了呢？来，坐下，吃两块巧克力如何？”他敲了敲桌子，她们这才注意到桌上放着一些巧克力蛙。

赫敏紧张地都有些同手同脚，她抓着巧克力蛙小小地咬了两口，好奇地看着洛哈特在纸上写几个字就苦恼地抓抓下巴：“您在写什么呢——啊，我、我没有别的意思，我只是……您是在写新书吗？我是您的忠实书迷，您的每一本书我都看过，我最喜欢的是《与食尸鬼同游》这本……”

“很感谢你的支持。其实也没什么不能说的，这是我在写的新书。”洛哈特大大方方地把本子给她们看，笑着说，“你们要是有时间的话，我也很欢迎你们来帮我看看。毕竟这是我第一次写完全虚构的小说，之前的一些书都是我、或者我朋友的真实经历作为基础进行改编的。”

他把手指竖在唇边“嘘”了一声，调皮地冲他们眨了眨眼睛：“不过可不要告诉其他人哦。”

“好的，没问题！”赫敏兴奋得脸都红了，接过本子的手微微颤抖，“那个……请问这本书是关于什么的？”

“这个嘛……”洛哈特笑眯眯地捏了捏单片眼镜，“我一直都觉得，魔法部的规定很不合理。越是不让人们提，人们反而越是会放大自己对伏地魔的恐惧。”他像是没看到两个女孩子因为他直呼了那个人的名字害怕的样子，自顾自地说下去：“所以，我这本书就是以那个时代为背景，讲一个魔力低微但却聪明绝顶的巫师，和他的一个傲罗朋友一起，如何从伏地魔的手下保护了一个街区的混血巫师和麻瓜的。”

赫敏似懂非懂地点点头，然后低头看向第一行字。

“当克莱恩·莫雷蒂从噩梦中惊醒时，从窗口正好能看到绯红的月亮……”

阿蒙脚步轻快地跟着前面板着脸的教授——祂已经得知对方叫斯内普，并且知道对方讨厌自己是因为洛哈特抢了他想要的职位——充满新奇地打量着霍格沃兹。有上千人生活、学习的城堡当然很大，跟血皇帝的皇宫比起来……还是要差那么一点的。

但是亚利斯塔的皇宫里可不会有到处串门的画像、飘来飘去的幽灵还有随机乱动的楼梯。阿蒙一路上都在偷偷尝试寄生它们，但只有幽灵成功了，那些画像和楼梯都没有灵魂、不算生命，阿蒙很好奇它们的存在形式到底算什么。如果不是因为担心被发现了，祂早就偷几幅画像了。

祂回忆着在火车上的事情。和赫敏还有金妮聊天当然不只是心血来潮，还有别的原因。阿蒙已经可以确定金妮的日记本里的那个灵魂碎片是谁了——当祂说出伏地魔这个名字的时候，祂通过寄生的时之虫感觉到了暴怒和鄙夷。

看样子，“大难不死的男孩”并没有把他的宿敌杀干净呢。

就在祂走神的功夫，他们已经到达了城堡的大厅。阿蒙看着那些漂浮在半空中的蜡烛，如果是在祂的世界可不是所有人都能做到这点的，跟序列无关，只跟途径有关。

“我能要一根那种会飞的蜡烛吗？”阿蒙笑眯眯地问斯内普。后者厌恶地看了祂一眼。硬邦邦地甩了一句“问校长”就径直坐到了自己的座位。阿蒙耸了耸肩，也坐到祂的位置上。

霍格沃兹的伙食还不错，阿蒙很好奇这些食物是哪来的。祂一边抿着南瓜汁一边看着分院帽唱歌，觉得霍格沃兹的分院和选序列还有点像。不同的学院有不同的风格，就像不同的序列扮演的要求不同一样。

不过祂的扮演都是兴趣使然，天生的神话生物可没有消化魔药的需要。

祂微笑着看着邓布利多讲话。这位魔法界最强的巫师确实有些厉害，虽然确实没刻意伪装，但阿蒙的时之虫仅仅是接近他就被发现了。不过邓布利多还做不到立刻明白这是做什么的、来自于谁，阿蒙便顺势将其伪装成一个来自调皮学生的恶作剧——毕竟要查起来的话，霍格沃兹里已经有好几个幽灵被寄生了。

没办法，职业病了。

祂慢条斯理地切开牛排，注意到刚刚离开的斯内普回来把麦格教授带走了——祂已经用各种方式得知了斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，麦格是格兰芬多的院长，而没出现在大厅的哈利和罗恩都是格兰芬多的学生。

祝他们好运。阿蒙很随便地想着，跟着一起结束了晚餐。

祂还有很多事情要做，比如，研究真正的洛哈特为了“上课”准备的小精灵。这种东西在祂看来非常低等，肉体力量和魔力同样微弱，但是这种东西居然有接近人类的智慧——至少它们可以听得懂部分人类的话，还可以说人话。

这真有趣。阿蒙看着眼前这一只被五花大绑、丑的要命的小精灵，笑眯眯地开始写信。

“亲爱的克莱恩：

我最近找到了一份不错的工作……”

写完之后，祂把信挂在小精灵脖子上，一起丢进了时空的间隙。

其实祂并不具有准确把东西投递进源堡的能力，但是只要这些沾染了祂的力量的物品脱离世界的保护，就会因为非凡特性聚合定律被诡秘之主无意识地捕获。

阿蒙扔完了才开始思考一个问题：这东西需不需要进食啊？


	4. Chapter 4

阿蒙第二天醒得很早——准确来说其实他并不需要睡眠，只不过在某件事之后养成了像人类睡觉一样的习惯。

祂抱着黑色猫咪形状的抱枕，闭着眼睛在柔软的床铺上蹭了蹭，觉得闭着眼睛什么都不想，舒舒服服地躺在床上实在是一件很不错的事情。

难怪父亲、还有“愚者”先生都一直保留着这个习惯。

对于“时天使”来说，就算不刻意关注，对当前的时间也把握的很好。介于对霍格沃茨伙食的新鲜劲还没过去，他依依不舍地最后滚了一圈，然后放下抱枕，站起身换上挂着少许闪闪发亮装饰品的黑色长袍，戴上尖顶软帽和放在枕头边的单片眼镜，溜达溜达地往大厅走。

祂爬起来的时候大厅里还一个学生都没有，但祂到的时候刚刚赶上韦斯莱夫人给罗恩的吼叫信的尾音。介于阿蒙在各个位置换来换去的楼梯上浪费了太多时间，这也并不意外。

——虽然天使之王级别的“解密学者”一瞬间就能解析出楼梯转动的规律、通向什么地方，但比起对这个进行解密，顺着自由乱动的楼梯不知道会去到哪里、不知道撞到什么人什么事不是更有趣吗？

反正这里也没有第二个克莱恩·莫雷蒂，而生活总是需要一些刺激、乐趣和期待。

祂脚步轻快地走到教授席上，跟祂的同事们打了个招呼。看上去有些阴沉的斯内普干脆对阿蒙视而不见，而其他教授或多或少给了祂点回应。

阿蒙很确信自己跟斯内普没说过几句话，真正的洛哈特和斯内普也没打过什么交道，那这种无缘无故的敌意就显得非常有趣了。

要怎么玩呢……不过据说斯内普很擅长魔药，如果要弄到一些有趣的魔药是不是跟他打好关系比较好……

阿蒙有些苦恼。毕竟大多数时候祂有求于别人都会选择直接寄生，但是人类是不会寄生把对方变成自己之类的、而是想方设法和别人处好关系的吧？

祂想了想，又想了想，祂和别的存在正儿八经处关系……好像只有安提哥努斯跟伯特利了吧？但祂们三个也不是什么正常人——其中两个都不是人——当时也有诡秘之主复苏的威胁和“血皇帝”图铎·亚利斯塔的威胁在，根本不存在参考价值。

父亲和亚当的话阿蒙一直是单方面被照顾，梅迪奇那种扭曲的家伙也不存在参考价值，至于“愚者”先生嘛……阿蒙觉得斯内普还不值得自己花那么多心思。

况且克莱恩也不是什么正常人。

那该怎么办呢？

阿蒙一边苦恼一边往嘴里送吃的。很快，祂就听到了麦格教授刻意的咳嗽声。

祂一低头，才发现自己喝了两杯巧克力吃完了一块巧克力蛋糕三个洒满糖霜的甜甜圈，现在正在就着放了四块方糖一片柠檬的红茶吃第四块焦糖布丁。

邓布利多笑眯眯地冲祂举杯：“我想我跟洛哈特教授会很有共同语言的，甜食总能让人心情愉快是不是？”

他眨了眨镜片背后的那双蓝眼睛：“不过正常的饮食也是必须的，另外，我建议你可以请斯内普教授帮你做点保护牙齿的魔药，不然蛀牙的痛苦是在让人难以忍受。”

这个提议非常符合阿蒙的心意，祂当即看向斯内普，露出一个八颗牙齿的标准完美微笑：“那就拜托你了。”

斯内普从牙缝里挤出一句咆哮：“我才不会做那种东西！”

“这也是同事之间的互帮互助。”邓布利多微笑着喝了一口南瓜汁。

课表是在阿蒙走进宿舍前就放在桌上的，第一天祂就有好几节课。不过阿蒙稍微参考了一下洛哈特本人的准备，就安排分身提前写完了整个学年的教案。虽然祂从来没有教人的需求，但是寄生过几个老师，所以还是有分身可以完成这份工作的。

教成什么样就不管了。

祂打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地看着下面的学生因为莫名其妙的小测验抓耳挠腮——事实上洛哈特的原题阿蒙自己看了都翻白眼，所以祂稍微改了几道。阿蒙捏了捏单片眼镜，低头把放在桌面上的小抄迅速过了一遍，这才朗声道：“时间到——”

哈利交上卷子，有些惴惴不安地看着洛哈特当着全班同学翻看着。 

“啧啧—— 几乎没有人记得我最喜欢丁香色。我在《与西藏雪人在一起的一年》里面提到过。《与狼人共度周末》的第十二章里我明确讲过我理想的生日礼物是一切会魔法和不会魔法的人和睦相处。不过我也不会拒绝一大瓶奥格登陈年热火威士忌!” 

他又朝他们调皮地眨了眨眼。罗恩现在带着不信任的神情瞅着他，哈利觉得自己脸上应该也是差不多的表情。那些题目实在是……绝大多数都与黑魔法防御毫无关系，这让哈利忍不住怀疑洛哈特究竟有没有真才实学，能不能教他们一些需要的东西。

“……可是赫敏格兰杰小姐知道我的秘密抱负是消除世上的邪恶，以及销售我自己的系列护发水—— 好姑娘!事实上——”他把她的卷子翻过来，“一百分!” 

“好极了!”洛哈特笑着说，然后一挥手那一摞卷子都不见了踪影。

“不过事实上，其实这份卷子并不需要你们考满分。”他突然点了赫敏的名字，“格兰杰小姐！如果我们意外被狼人咬伤，我们会不会立刻变成狼人？”

赫敏立刻站起来，不假思索地回答：“不一定。只有被一个狼形态的狼人在满月时咬伤。当狼人的唾液与受害人的血液混合的时候，才会发生感染。如果当时这个狼人处于人类形态，或者不是在满月时，只是会具有部分狼人的习性，比如更偏爱生一些的牛排，但是狼人造成的伤口会永久留疤。”

“非常好，格兰芬多加五分。”洛哈特捏了捏单片眼镜，面带笑容，“这是《与狼人共度周末》的第五章提到的，我很遗憾只有七个人答对。”

他又点了几个人，提出了诸如“被龙焰灼伤怎么进行紧急处理”“对付吸血鬼的有效方式”之类的问题。这些问题都出现在了那张卷子上，以及他安排的那全套著作里。

洛哈特环顾了一下教师，愉快地正了正单片眼镜：“这份卷子有一百道题目，当然我的全套著作里含有的内容只多不少。里面绝大多数的内容其实是没有太大意义的——但是你们看，对于一些魔法生物我们应该如何保护自己、如何对抗它们，在这些小说中其实有详细的理论和生动的案例。当你们看完这些书，能够像格兰杰小姐一样记住全部内容当然很好——”他对着赫敏微笑了一下，女孩的脸立刻涨得通红，“——就算只是当做消遣，我也希望，你们可以记住这些也许哪一天就能救你们一命的知识。”

“不管是我，还是其他教授，能教给你们的东西都必然不是全部，所以你们要学会筛选，学会从各种东西——即使是一本小说里——学到有用的知识。”

洛哈特温和地说。现在教室里没有人发出笑声了。

“我得说——”吃晚饭的时候，罗恩嘀咕着，“洛哈特没我想象中那么草包。”


	5. Chapter 5

阿蒙轻快地走在近乎无人的走廊里，但脚步声却轻得连烛焰摇曳的声音都能掩盖。现在正是晚餐时间，况且今天还是万圣节，几乎所有人都聚集在大厅里享受宴会，而由于“差点没头的尼克”的忌辰晚会，连幽灵都没有几个，可以说是霍格沃兹城堡里最空旷无人、适合探索的时候了。

——就算深夜也会有莫名其妙夜游的学生、不用睡觉的幽灵和巡逻的老师呢。

虽然伯特利的特性基本都还给了亚伯拉罕，自己那份“星之匙”的特性和对应的唯一性落在了“源堡”，但是阿蒙上千年来吃过的“门”途径的小点心不少（毕竟实在是太好用了，当然低序列的“愚者”途径也有一些）。序列9的“学徒”的“开门”就足够打开所有封锁的房间，只不过有些房门用不同的方式会进入不同的地方，最重要的那些教室都有特别的防备措施，就算是天使之王要不惊动别人地解除出来后再原样装好也不是一件简单的事情。当然，主要的原因还是因为这个世界的魔法和原本地球的非凡能力虽然有些相似之处，但根源上还是不一样的。

如果非要类比的话，这个世界的巫师有一点点像是天生的非凡者，但是他们并不会遗传、分走父母的非凡特性，非巫师家庭也可能会有巫师。他们不需要晋升，魔力会随着年纪自动成长到一定阶段，并且他们的魔力只是会对不同类型的魔法有一定的倾向，其他类型的也不是学不来，当然也不存在什么失控之类的问题——或者说，他们的“失控”只是心智被魔法的威力迷惑，不会崩溃成怪物之类的。

就这点来说，这些巫师比起非凡者更全面、更安全，也许是作为代价，巫师能力的上限要比非凡者低得多，更不存在什么半神、天使、真神之类的。

不过有选择的话，大部分人类应该还是会选择当巫师吧，反正他们这里没有神话生物，非凡生物也就那样。

阿蒙一边吃着从宴会上偷出来的小蛋糕，一边坐在楼梯扶手上晃来晃去。祂先去图书馆的禁书区逛了一圈，在三分钟之内就失去了兴趣，偷了一本封面磨损得看不清书名、似乎是和炼金术有关的书就溜走了。正当祂在抛书打算根据正反面决定是去地下还是四楼的时候，阿蒙突然看到一个矮矮胖胖的姑娘的鬼魂从楼梯下方一边大声抽泣着一边飞奔而过，皮皮鬼跟在她后面，一边用发霉的花生砸她一边大声嘲笑她：“满脸粉刺的桃金娘！”

阿蒙看着那个戴着厚厚珍珠色眼镜的女孩，突然有了个想法。

祂捏了捏单片眼镜，随手把小蛋糕和那本炼金术的书收起来，手一撑从楼梯扶手上跳下。祂落在皮皮鬼面前，吓了他一大跳。

皮皮鬼有些畏惧阿蒙，虽然他失去了被深度寄生浅度寄生之后做各种实验的记忆，但那些痛苦和恐惧造成的本能的畏惧以及弄脏阿蒙的小抄之后被倒挂在塔尖三天三夜的经历都足够他看到阿蒙像看到血人巴罗一样畏畏缩缩。

“什、什么事——”他往后飘了一点，尖声尖气地问，“洛哈特教授？”

“虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，但是我相信这位可怜的姑娘一定没有得罪过你。”阿蒙温和地——这是这段时间受到全校学生欢迎的洛哈特教授的语气——说，“无缘无故欺负没有反抗能力的女孩子实在是懦夫的行为。你为什么不去砸血人巴罗呢？”

皮皮鬼大幅度地往后退了一大截，怪声怪气地喊了一句：“对不起——我错了——”就忙不迭地穿过墙壁跑掉了。

阿蒙轻轻笑了笑，随后转身，看向躲在柱子后的姑娘鬼魂：“好了，他走了。”

桃金娘扯着衣服，一开口还有点抽抽搭搭的：“谢、谢谢您，呃……”

“洛哈特，我叫吉德罗·洛哈特。”阿蒙捏了捏单片眼镜，“你是叫桃金娘对吧？我好像之前没怎么见过你。”

大颗大颗的眼泪立刻从桃金娘的眼睛里落下来：“大家都不愿意接近可怜的桃金娘！我知道的，所有人都觉得我，”

她用力地抽了一下鼻子：“‘丑八怪桃金娘！可怜的、哭哭啼啼、闷闷不乐的桃金娘！’所有人都嘲笑我！”

阿蒙特别想捂住耳朵，但祂还得保持着温和的微笑：“怎么会，我只是确实没有见过你呀。”祂一副认真打量桃金娘的样子，“虽然你确实不算很漂亮，但也不丑，仔细看看你的眼睛还蛮不错的。”

桃金娘止住了哭泣，脸上出现了一些不安和害羞的表情：“真、真的吗？”

“真的。你完全可以大大方方的走出来的。”

“可是，可是……”她扯着衣服，好像又快要哭出来了。

“他们总是因为我不够好看嘲笑我……”

阿蒙夸张地叹了口气：“好吧。我也能够理解你的心情。那么，我教你一个可以变好看的口诀吧。”

桃金娘抬起头：“真的吗？”

阿蒙含笑点头：“真的。我知道有一个神可以帮你变好看。”

“你骗我！你骗可怜的桃金娘！”桃金娘立刻发出了尖叫，身体飘了起来，“根本就没有什么神！”

“欸，不能这么说啊。”阿蒙正了正单片眼镜，“对于麻瓜来说，巫师的魔法像是无所不能，强大的巫师跟神不就没什么两样吗？对我们来说也是一样的啊。”

祂温和地笑着看着桃金娘，纯黑的眼睛里全是真诚，让桃金娘不知不觉就相信了祂的话。她落在地面上，犹犹豫豫地说：“好、好像是这样……那他真的能帮到我吗？”

“当然可以。”阿蒙满含笑意，“因为他非常、非常强大，所以只要你默念他的名字，在后面加上你的愿望，他就会听到，然后为你实现愿望。不过，因为他离这里实在太远了，所以你的声音可能要过很久才能被他听到，所以你要有耐心，经常祈祷才可以。”

看到桃金娘似乎有些失望的样子，阿蒙补充道：“反正也不会更糟糕了，不是吗？”

“诈骗师”的灵性告诉祂决不能说出“反正你已经死了”这句话。

桃金娘犹犹豫豫地问：“那，他的名字是？”

阿蒙愉快地捏了捏单片眼镜，用赫密斯语说道：“‘不属于这个时代的愚者，灰雾之上的神秘主宰，执掌好运的黄黑之王’，之后在后面加上你的祈求。这是一种带有魔力的语言，能更好地帮你呼唤到他。不过后面用英语就可以了，他能听得懂的。”

桃金娘恍恍惚惚地点头，一边往她的盥洗室飘过去一边低声重复着“不属于这个时代的愚者，灰雾之上的神秘主宰，执掌好运的黄黑之王”。

阿蒙拿出那块吃了一半的小蛋糕，慢悠悠地往楼梯走去。不知道隔了这么多星球，“愚者”先生能不能收到祷告。理论上来说，作为宇宙的支柱之一，他的力量不会局限在地球上才对。

如果可行的话，那么在这里传教也可以制造帮“愚者”稳固自身人性的锚。阿蒙还是比较希望醒过来的是克莱恩，而不是那位前任的诡秘之主。

祂突然停下脚步。

失策了。如果“愚者”能听到但是因为沉睡不能实现愿望的话，祂要怎么知道能不能成功？

阿蒙微微皱眉，决定去地下的厨房偷点松糕压压惊。

祂才迈开脚步，就听到宴会结束后、学生离开大厅的声音。


	6. Chapter 6

“我觉得金妮最近有点变了。”

吃早饭的时候，赫敏悄悄地跟哈利和罗恩说。

哈利嘴里含着南瓜汁说不出话，只是点了点头。罗恩咬着馅饼，含含糊糊地问：“有吗？”

赫敏给了他一个白眼。

金妮的改变事实上非常明显。并不是赫敏想说她的坏话，但是在有限的几次接触里，她也能看得出金妮是一个有些内向、几乎可以说是相当自卑的女孩，而金妮对哈利有点过火的盲目崇拜连她都看得出哈利的尴尬。

但是这段时间赫敏时常能看到金妮昂首走过格兰芬多的休息大厅，自然地微笑着跟哈利搭话、跟她请教课程上的问题，还会主动回答教授们的问题——金妮·韦斯莱这周给格兰芬多加了30分，就算不在一起上课赫敏也听说了。

老实说金妮之前不太起眼，但现在赫敏敢打赌，有不少格兰芬多的男生都开始偷偷地打量金妮，而且肯定有人付诸行动了。

虽然之前不太喜欢金妮有些畏畏缩缩的性格，但是好朋友的妹妹变得自信大方，赫敏还是很为她高兴的。

——就是这个哥哥实在不靠谱。

“最近感觉怎么样？”

阿蒙坐在桌前慢条斯理地倒了一杯红茶，微笑着看着金妮小心翼翼地推开办公室的门。女孩子的红发大部分整整齐齐地披在身后，只有容易凌乱的部分扎成小辫，一双眼睛闪闪发亮，显得本来就不差的五官更加吸引人了。

金妮坐在阿蒙对面，捧着红茶的手有些紧张地握紧杯子，脸上露出稍微带着点害羞的笑容：“我觉得挺好的，虽然……虽然总是被人看着，感觉不太习惯，但是我不讨厌。”

她确实不讨厌。在家里金妮从来没被这样注视过，查理和比尔已经工作了；珀西是级长也是母亲最引以为傲的儿子；乔治和弗雷德实在太闹腾了让父母不得不把最多的精力放在他们身上；罗恩……罗恩虽然之前和她差不多，但是现在，他可是哈利·波特的朋友啊。

在这样一个非常庞大的家庭里，金妮一直意识不到她很没有存在感，即使现在她也并不怪罪自己的父母——毕竟她有那么多个哥哥呢，而且爸爸和妈妈并没有亏待过她，也会批评兄长欺负她的行为，只是他们没办法给金妮更多的关注了。

但是她真的很喜欢现在这样，她喜欢——无论是因为魔药赋予的魅力还是因为她在课上准确回答教授的问题——被注视的感觉。

在刚刚喝下魔药、在霍格沃兹的走廊上被男生注目的时候，金妮有一瞬间的害怕。在被弗立维教授点名回答问题的时候她更是脑子里一片空白——也许是因为魔药使她被注意到了，但在这之前金妮从来没被任何教授点过名，甚至连讨厌格兰芬多的斯内普都懒得为难她。

可是当金妮战战兢兢的回答给格兰芬多加了5分的时候，她突然觉得那些注视着她的目光一点也不如芒在背了。

他们在看着她、刚刚为格兰芬多加了5分的金妮·韦斯莱！

而晚餐后，当她鼓足勇气、用蹩脚的借口假装有作业不会跟哈利搭话时，她惊喜地看到，她所崇拜的、大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特在看她！

不是罗恩的妹妹，是金妮！

当她对于魔咒课的作业提出一个想法、而哈利夸奖她的时候，金妮把羽毛笔掉在了地上。

她喜欢现在这样。

对于给了她那瓶改变她的魔药的洛哈特教授，金妮几乎是瞬间理解了赫敏那种无比崇拜的感情。事实上，在阿蒙看来，金妮现在就像是那些狂信徒一样，祂甚至能够久违地感觉到第三纪还有父亲的信徒连带信仰祂的感觉。

这很奇妙。那瓶实验品的魔药虽然和正版的“女巫”魔药效果有些差距，没有隐形的能力、不会诅咒和干扰占卜、也不能操控火焰，保留下来的只有镜面法术和只有降温效果的冰霜法术，但她确实成为了一位容貌和魅力都极大提升了的“女巫”，即使在阿蒙看来她差不多只有序列8和序列9之间的层次。

但她确实成为了一位非凡者。

能够成为非凡者，甚至似乎确实能够提供信仰，阿蒙现在更想知道这个世界可以向祂出生的地球靠拢成什么样子了。

祂不需要信徒，但是祂的父亲需要，正在跟前任诡秘之主拔河的克莱恩也需要。虽然不知道传到地球的时候信仰还剩多少，但有总比没有好。

一边在心里盘算着怎么进行实验，阿蒙一边听着金妮的诉说。她紧张得有点结巴，眼睛因为激动闪闪发亮。在灵视里她的灵体已经没有了那种发散的感觉，就算把那天金妮像丢炸弹一样扔给阿蒙的日记还给她那个碎片也没办法再去吸取金妮的灵性了，不过金妮也做不到反过来就是了。

本来阿蒙是准备让金妮和那片碎片挣一挣的，不过现在祂改变主意了，祂准备进行别的实验。

“你最近没什么不适就好，毕竟这是我试图还原的魔药，我也很担心有什么别的后果。”一直盘算到金妮说完，阿蒙才清了清嗓子，以“洛哈特”的温和语气说道，“我最近对那份古代文献进行了更深入的破译，这种魔药很奇特，它的药效会持续很长一段时间，让人慢慢消化。”

金妮点点头，兴奋地说：“‘消化’……我在……有的时候，确实有那种，好像消化了什么东西的感觉。”她说着说着，脸上突然微微红了一下。

阿蒙假装没注意到，轻轻用指尖敲击着桌面：“那很好。我这两条破解出了一句咒语，似乎有助于魔药的消化，你可以试一试。”祂稍微停顿了一下，脸上笑意加深，说了一长串话。

金妮听得有些茫然，不得不让阿蒙重复了五六遍，才勉强记下来。她不放心地小声重复着，而阿蒙也确实听到了古赫密斯语的祈祷：“拨弄时光的指针，遨游命运的影子……我祈祷您能让我的仇敌倒霉，椅子的腿消失……”

祂暂时还不打算进行回应的尝试，因此告诉金妮最好在中午念诵“咒语”——防止女孩子影响祂的睡眠——之后就让她先回去了。

当金妮关上房门之后，阿蒙从抽屉里拿出了那本日记本。

祂并不打算让这个灵体碎片成为信徒，它可以派上别的、更有趣的用处。


End file.
